


I Would Do Anything for Love (But I Won't Do That)

by Marittimo



Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [5]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: M/M, No this time it's not explicit for violence, our boys finally fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: And as always, when Dwayne led, Michael could only follow.
Relationships: Dwayne/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613833
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	I Would Do Anything for Love (But I Won't Do That)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Meatloaf's song.

Michael stopped the bike, still smiling like an idiot. The ride had been fantastic, and the bike was great.  
The wind against his face had felt so liberating, and Dwayne...  
Dwayne had been so hot, pressed against him all flirty and needy.

Michael got off the bike and turned to look at him.  
Dwayne was looking up at him too, breathing heavily and looking completely _desperate_.  
It made Michael feel incredible to see just how much Dwayne wanted him, it was unbelievable.

Dwayne got up too and was on Michael in an instant, their kiss passionate and rough. With his eyes closed, Michael could feel Dwayne's hands unzipping his jacket, then roaming under his shirt, desperate for some skin contact.  
Immediately, Michael noticed how cold Dwayne still was to the touch and stepped back involuntarily.  
Dwayne understood and removed his hands, but leaned in to give Michael another kiss on the corner of his mouth anyway.  
"Let's go." He said then, his voice husky as he held out his hand for Michael to grab.

And as always, when Dwayne led, Michael could only follow.

~

Once they were inside they went for the couch immediately, Dwayne leaning on Michael and teasing him with kisses so light Michael could barely feel them on his skin.

"You drive me crazy." Dwayne said, then suddenly Michael couldn't feel his weight on him anymore.  
"Wha'?" Michael opened his eyes, confused.  
Dwayne was on the other side of the room now, rummaging around as if looking for something.

 _'How fucking fast?'_  
Michael kept looking at him, puzzled.

"Ha! Here it is." Michael heard him say.  
"What, Dway?" He asked, curious.  
"This." Dwayne answered, walking towards him, holding out a bottle.  
"This," he repeated, unscrewing it, "is the best wine you'll ever taste in your life."

Dwayne handed the bottle to him, and Michael took a moment to just look at it.  
"And this is definitely the weirdest bottle I'll ever see, too."  
Dwayne chuckled, then sat back down next to Michael, his arm instinctively wrapping around his shoulders.

"Trying to get me drunk for any particular reason, Dway?" Michael asked, teasingly.  
Dwayne laughed. "I don't need to intoxicate you to make you want me, baby."  
"True." Michael looked into his eyes lovingly, then brought the bottle to his lips.

Dwayne watched in awe as Michael drank, aware of how much things would change from now on, the tiniest pang of guilt weighing on his chest.

"Fuck, this is some good shit."  
Dwayne snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him smugly. "I told you so."

Michael smiled, snuggling closer to Dwayne and running a hand into his long dark hair. "I could stay here just cuddling and drinking for the rest of the night." He said looking up lovingly at Dwayne.  
Dwayne turned towards him, a playful expression on his face. "Now, baby. I believe you promised to give me something to show off, or are you all talk?"

"Mh, right here on the couch, Dway?" Michael asked coyly, raising an eyebrow. "Sounds romantic."

Dwayne chuckled, then grabbed the bottle, holding out his free hand to Michael.  
"Come with me."  
Michael took his hand and let himself be led through the dark corridors of the hotel.  
The ground was uneven, but Dwayne moved swiftly even in the darkness.

Despite having spent so many nights with the boys, Michael had only ever been in the main hall.  
He had tried his best at hinting that he'd like to stay some more, had practically begged Dwayne to let him stay with him the rest of the night a couple of times already. But he never got to, they both knew he'd have too much to explain to his family if he came home too late in the morning, he had already risked getting caught that first night.

 _'Maybe one day I'll have the balls to tell them...'_ Michael thought, hopeful. He knew he couldn't keep hiding this.

Dwayne stopped walking and turned around to put his hand on Michael's chest. "Wait here just a moment, alright?"  
"Sure." Michael nodded.

There was a passage through a large crack in the wall covered by a thin curtain, and Dwayne disappeared behind it.

 _'He wants me.'_ Michael realized as he waited. _'I don't know why, but he does.'_

Just the thought of that brought a smile to his face.

"Come in." Dwayne's voice brought him back to reality, and Michael stepped in, his worries forgotten.  
When he entered, the first thing he noticed were the dozen of taper candles that lightened up the room, wax sealed directly on the walls of the cave.

But Michael didn't look too much at the room, couldn't when there was another beautiful sight right in front of him.

Dwayne was sitting on a large king-sized bed, leaning on the headboard and watching Michael intently.  
Michael stared at him breathless for a moment, then walked up to him, Dwayne's lewd glances unleashing his passion once again.

Michael took off his shoes quickly and got on the bed, straddling Dwayne's legs.  
He held out his hand to caress Dwayne's face, then nuzzled against his neck, feeling Dwayne's hands on his hips. They were still cold, but Michael didn't mind, needed to feel Dwayne's touch.

Michael's hands began to roam over Dwayne's hips and lower back, his fingers longing to touch some skin.  
Dwayne put a hand on his chest and they broke apart, only for a moment.

Michael waited for Dwayne to take his sweater off, the sight of his bare chest so inviting.  
He leaned more over Dwayne, and the raven-haired let himself fall on his back.

"Can I have my way with you, now?" Michael asked softly, whispering low into Dwayne's ear.  
"Please..." Dwayne all but begged, and Michael couldn't resist anymore.

Leaning over him, Michael started kissing his navel lightly, always maintaining eye contact with him. Dwayne yearned for that mouth to keep going south, but Michael had other plans, wanted to make this last.  
He went up again, his kisses turning into sweet love bites as Michael began to suck on his skin. Michael kept coming up until he found Dwayne's nipples. Michael teased them with his fingers, squeezed and pinched them, always keeping his focus on Dwayne's face, studying his reactions.

Dwayne's eyes were closed now, but his expression was lovely nonetheless. "You like this, Dway?" He asked, teasingly.   
Dwayne nodded. "So much, baby. So much..."  
He had found Michael's head with his hands and was running his fingers through Michael's hair, lightly pushing him down against his skin, encouraging Michael to do _more_.

Michael loved seeing Dwayne like that, desperate at the mercy of the pleasure that _he_ was giving him.

Michael started licking around Dwayne's nipples and, prompted by the soft whimpers coming out of Dwayne's mouth, wrapped his lips around one of them and sucked.  
Dwayne moaned loudly, and Michael bit down, guided by something deep inside him, something he didn't completely understand yet.

"Oh!" Dwayne gasped, his eyes wide open.  
Michael lifted his head up to check on him. "Sorry Dway, too much? Are you okay?"

"Keep doing that." Dwayne said, breathless. There was a certain desperation in his voice, his usual shy cautiousness gone. There was only a raw _need_ left.  
Michael didn't need to be told twice.  
He smirked, coming up to whisper into Dwayne's ear. "So I was right, you really _are_ into biting."

"And you aren't?" Dwayne answered cockily. "You're the one that just bit me, you know."  
"Shut up if you want me to keep going." Michael replied, blushing just a bit. _'He's right though. I'm liking this more than I thought I would.'_  
Dwayne chuckled lightly, but spoke no more.

Michael moved to the other nipple but didn't go straight for it. He just breathed on it at first, the cold air against his skin making Dwayne shivering.  
Michael's mouth was hot as it finally closed around his nipple, and Dwayne loved it, arched into Michael and moaned even more.  
Michael glanced up at Dwayne once again. His eyes were open this time, and Dwayne nodded as to give him permission.  
Michael watched as Dwayne pushed his head back while he bit down, the pleasure outweighing the pain.

Prompted by Dwayne's hand still pressing him down lightly, Michael bit down even harder until he felt something wet in his mouth.  
 _Blood_. He realized he had broken the skin.  
Michael stopped immediately.  
"Fuck, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me-"

Dwayne grabbed the back of his neck, bringing Michael towards him and into a hungry, passionate kiss.  
Dwayne tasted his own blood in Michael's mouth, and damn if it wasn't the best kiss they had shared.  
"Don't be." Dwayne said, gently stroking Michael's hair. "It was incredible."  
"Yeah?" Michael asked, unsure.  
Dwayne nodded and got closer to him, claiming Michael's lips in yet another sweet, passionate kiss.

Dwayne's hands reached under his clothes, and the sensation of skin on skin made Michael shiver.  
He still wanted more, needed more.

But Dwayne got up and turned his back to Michael, who just stared at him as he undressed, admiring his muscled back.  
Dwayne unzipped his pants slowly, teasingly, taking his time with it.  
 _'And that ass is nice too!'_ Michael though as Dwayne finally took them off.  
Dwayne had been going commando the whole night, and it made Michael smirk.  
Michael took a good look at the man in front of him and smiled incredulous. _'I can't believe he's all mine...'_

As Dwayne walked back towards him, Michael began to feel more self-conscious.  
Dwayne was so beautiful Michael almost felt unworthy now.  
 _'I wonder what the hell he sees in me...'_

But Dwayne heard his worries and was quick to reassure him. "You're so beautiful, baby..." Dwayne said, and he was serious. As to prove his point, he let his hands run all over Michael's back, feeling him shiver at the touch.

"Don't be shy. Let me admire you, pleasure you, _worship_ _you_."

Michael had never seen anything like the devotion he saw in Dwayne's eyes. It looked so genuine that Michael couldn't do anything but trust him, trust those words and trust those eyes.  
He took a deep breath, then nodded. _'I'm all yours.'_

Dwayne pressed himself against Michael then, grinding down on him.  
Michael felt how hard Dwayne was, and it was a reminder of just how much Dwayne wanted him.  
Michael smiled and, with a little help from Dwayne, managed to wiggle out of his own clothes.  
As soon as that was done, Dwayne wasted no time in attacking his skin, leaving a trail of kisses on his neck.

It was so difficult for him not to bite down, Michael's bare throat so inviting... Dwayne had to pull away before he did something he'd regret.

He sat back up, never breaking eye contact with Michael, and Michael sat up too, not wanting to put too much distance between them.

"Baby, have you ever done anything like this before?" He asked.  
Michael just shook his head and blushed, embarrassed. _'Maybe I should have lied?'_ He wondered.

"That's okay. Don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid of."  
Dwayne cupped his face and gently lifted Michael's head up to look into his eyes.

"How about you stay right here..."  
Dwayne said, gently pushing Michael until he was laying on his back.  
"...and _I._..'  
Dwayne straddled him and rested his hands on Michael's chest.  
"...do all the work?"

Michael gasped softly at that, then nodded, still looking into Dwayne's eyes. "Sounds hot, Dway."  
Just hearing Dwayne say that had gotten a reaction out of Michael's body.

"Just promise me you'll tell me if you want to stop or slow down, okay?"  
Dwayne could always know that from Michael's thoughts, but wanted Michael to know he could trust him.

"Sure!" Michael said, relieved. He didn't think Dwayne could ever do something he wouldn't enjoy, but it was nice to hear him say it anyway.  
"Good." Dwayne said, a kind smile back on his face.

He reached for the nightstand and handed Michael a condom.

Michael took a deep breath. _'We're really doing this!'_ But he wasn't scared, no. That feeling that came with the realization wasn't fear. It was excitement.

As he put the condom on, Michael saw Dwayne had grabbed some lube too and was busy getting ready, opening himself up, his eyes staring right into Michael's, burning up with desire.  
That sight alone was enough to make Michael harder than he already was.

Michael moaned. It was so hot seeing Dwayne stretching himself open, preparing for him.  
He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this hard without even touching himself.

Lost in his pleasure, Dwayne reached out to the bedside table for some more wine. It was hard not to vamp out with lust.

 _'Breathe, if your face shifts now it's over.'_ He reminded himself.

Dwayne closed his eyes as he drank, feeling the bloodlust go away.  
Relaxed and back in control of himself, Dwayne went back to straddling Michael, then aligned himself and sank down on Michael's cock, his head pulled back and his eyes closed.  
It was pure bliss, for both of them.

Michael wanted to thrust up into Dwayne but tried to stay as still as possible, waiting for Dwayne to relax around him.  
"Do it, baby." Dwayne told him. "I know you want to. I want you to, too."

Michael wouldn't have to be told twice. He thrust into Dwayne and moaned.  
Dwayne was tight around him, and Michael realized he wasn't gonna last long.  
Dwayne started moving and, as soon as he found the right angle so that Michael's cock hit his prostate every time, Michael noticed immediately.  
If Dwayne looked hot before, now he looked obscene riding Michael so desperately, lost into pleasure.

Michael grabbed his hips and dug his nails deep into the flesh, clawing at the skin and almost breaking it as he came into Dwayne.

As he opened his eyes, Michael saw Dwayne had started to touch himself, his head thrown back and his lips slightly parted. His beauty was devastating.  
"Wait." Michael ordered him, and Dwayne stopped to look down at him.  
"Here, let me help you." Michael offered, wrapping his hand around Dwayne's cock. It wasn't that different from doing it to himself once he got used to the unfamiliar angle.

After a gentle squeeze that made Dwayne whine, Michael started to move, slowly, _too slowly_.  
"Baby... please!" Dwayne sounded desperate, and Michael knew he was getting close.

It only took a few more strokes for Dwayne to come all over Michael's stomach.

After that, Dwayne lifted himself up and rolled over to lay next to Michael, both of them panting and coming down from their high.  
Michael was the first to break the silence. "That was..."  
"Full five minutes, yeah." Dwayne finished.

It should have been embarrassing, but they just laughed about it, Dwayne's hands absentmindedly tracing patterns on Michael's chest.  
 _'The best five minutes of my life, though.'_ Michael thought.

"Dway... Can I stay the night?" Michael asked, hopeful.   
Dwayne sighed. "Michael, we've talked about this..."

Michael couldn't stay, Dwayne couldn't risk him seeing him losing consciousness when the Sun got up. There would be too much to explain, and only so many plausible excuses. _'He'd be terrified and think I'm dead.'_ Dwayne thought. _'Cause that's what I am, really...'_

"It's not about you, baby. You know I'd love to let you stay." It was true, Dwayne wanted nothing more, and he wanted it because he knew how much _Michael wanted it._  
"It's your family." He tried to say. "It's not like I can threaten _them_ to carve their eyes out if they've got problems with us, you know?"

It was a lame-ass excuse, and Dwayne knew it. _'Fuck his family, there are so many things he could tell them... That he stayed out with a pretty girl, that he was staying over at some friend's house, had one too many drinks, and thought it wasn't safe to drive.'_

"Just this once, Dway? Please, give me just this one night..." Michael pleaded, and he sounded so resigned. 

_'I'd give you everything you want, but we're not ready yet.'_

"And what will you tell them tomorrow?" Dwayne asked him, hoping that'd discourage him.  
"The truth." Michael said, sure of himself.

Dwayne sighed. "You don't know what you're saying..."  
"Why not, Dway? I told you, I'm not ashamed of you. I can't live like this all my life!"  
Michael looked up at him again, tears forming in his eyes.

"Michael, baby..." Dwayne hated having to do this, hated having to kick him out, but he had no choice.

 _'Of course I do! I could tell him the truth here and now, drop the pretense and be honest with the man I love. It_ _'s still early, we could go hunting together.'_  
Then Michael could stay. Tonight and forever.  
They'd never have to be apart again.

"You don't really want that." He said instead, cupping Michael's face in his hand, making sure Michael was looking at him.

 **'You can't stay the night. You're afraid your family will find out.'**  
Dwayne spoke to his conscience, the words he was saying going straight into Michael's brain as if they were his own thoughts. Influencing his decision for the best of them both, or so Dwayne hoped.

 **'You're sorry, but you know it's okay. You know I understand it and I don't blame you. You know I care about you and I'll be ready to welcome you once you're ready.'**  
Dwayne hesitated.  
 **'You know I love you no matter what.'**

Dwayne released him from his trance, and Michael sighed. "You're right, I'm not ready. I'm sorry..." Michael hugged Dwayne closer, sobbing and crying over his shoulder.  
"Baby..." Seeing him like that broke Dwayne's heart, but he couldn't afford to cry, knew his tears would be made of blood.  
"I feel like I'm letting you down." Michael confessed, his voice cracking.

"You're not. I want you to go, too. Because I know it's safer for you." Dwayne reassured him. "Please don't cry. It's not like we can't still see each other every night."  
"I know." Michael said in a whisper. "I just wished I wasn't so afraid..."  
Dwayne hugged him tighter, guilt making his heart ache. Michael was fearless, it had been Dwayne who had made him afraid...  
"I'll give you all the time you need. I'll wait for you, I swear."

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, just relaxing into each other's arms.  
"I'd better go now..." Michael said after he calmed down, and reached for his clothes.  
"See you tomorrow?" He asked hesitantly after he got dressed.  
Dwayne smiled up at him. "Count on it."  
"Want me to walk you out?" Dwayne offered, quickly putting his pants back on.  
 _'If you do I won't be able to leave you...'_ Michael thought. "Nah, it's almost a full moon, I can see the steps just fine." He said instead.   
Dwayne nodded.

"Goodnight, Dway." Michael said, with a lump in his throat. _'I love you, you know...'_  
"Goodnight, baby." _'I love you too'_

~

When Michael left, he found his bike parked next to Dwayne's. He rode back home and it didn't occur to him that he had left it at the boardwalk earlier that night.


End file.
